


Very Wrong Moment

by FeatherTheDeatheater



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bisexual Kai (Ninjago), Blood and Gore, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Jay Walker Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Ninjago Angst, Ninjago Angst Week, Sad, Sad kai, Yaoi, sad jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherTheDeatheater/pseuds/FeatherTheDeatheater
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end up like this... Not with deathbed confessionNinjago- Plasmashipping: Jay x Kai- Heavy angst- Sad- Gore
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. Everything was like a blur. Chaos, people shouting all around him. He sat there. Lost deep in his thoughts. He looked at his hands with disgust. He couldn’t believe in what he did. He didn’t want to do it. He would never hurt any of his teammates, especially not this talkative bluebird. Someone put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, are you alright?” they said. He didn’t respond. He kept staring at his hands. His expression was blank. The person sighed and walked away. He was alone. Sitting on the chair in the kitchen. Why on First Spinjitzu Master this had to happened?!

**********************

It was a very peaceful day for ninjas. They were flying through the sky, there was no trouble in Ninjago. Most of the day they spent on wandering around the bounty and playing video games.

“Take that!” shouted Jay as his game character took half of his enemies health bar.

“Ugh! I am not going to lose to you!” screamed Cole while almost killing the controller with his thumbs. Rest of the team were sitting behind them, watching the fight between two elemental masters. Eventually Jay won.

“Ha!” he laughed in black ninjas face. The other male huffed before throwing himself at his friend.

“S-Stop Cole!” Jay screamed between laughs as his friend tickled him. “K-Kai h-help” he said extending his hand towards master of fire. Auburn haired man hesitated before joining in and helping Cole tickle the blue ninja. Suddenly Pixal came into the room.

“Guys” she said “We are needed at the museum. There was a breaking.”

Cole groaned as he lifted himswlf from Jay.

“Do we all have to go? I’m not feeling like fighting today.”

“No” she responded “I think that two of us will do fine.”

“So who is going?” asked Lloyd. 

“Let’s draw lots” suggested Zane. Everyone nodded. White ninja started his draw programme. “Kai and Jay” he said after couple of seconds. A whine escaped freckled man’s mouth.

“I wanted to beat Cole’s butt again in NinjaFighters 2.”

“Come one zaptrap” said Kai as he yanked on his friends blue gi, pulling him towards the exit. 

The journey to the museum was silent. Well it was silent for ten seconds. 

“Do you think we know this guy?” asked Jay.

“I don’t know” his friend responded.

“I hope we do. It’s much easier to fight someone you know.”

Kai hummed.

“You know what we should do after we beat this guy? We should go on ice cream! I want ice cream, my favourite flavour is vanilla, although raspberry is also good. What do you think is better vanilla or raspberry? I can’t decide. Oh oh! I wanna go to comic book store! Lloyd said there was a new comic with Fritz Donegan coming out this week and I wanna see if it’s up for sale now! Oh my I’m so excited, I wonder...”

Jay wouldn’t shut up until they landed in front of museum. They quietly walked in the building, looking around for any sign of a villain. It was dark. Broken glass was laying on the floor. They walked farther and farther, growing more anxious by each passing second. Suddenly something jumped just about ten meters before them. 

“Well well well, who do we have here?” said the villain. “Masters of fire and lightning? I see that others were too busy to meet me.”

“Who are you?!” screamed Kai. Villain laughed.

“I am Saimin” he introduced himself stepping forward.

“Saimin? Really? What a weird and stupid name” mocked Jay. Their enemy took another step towards them. “Whatever. Ya going to jail!”

“This museum” the villain started “holds many old artefacts. So many years of history in one place.”

“Um is this going somewhere or are you gonna lecture us about ancient times?” asked inpatient blue ninja.

“I came here to find something. Something that will make me finally worthy of my name. The mask of the greatest Hypno-Cobras general, general Slange. The mask of mind change!” said Saimin pulling so called mask from behind his back. It was silver, shaped like snake’s head, covered in blue and yellow waves with two red gems as its eyes. Wrongdoer grinned evilly before putting the mask on.

“Say goodbye to your pathetic little lives ninjas.” He said before some strange spiral-like beam shot form mask’s eyes.

Both elemental masters managed to doge the beam. They took fighting stance and pulled out their weapons. Kai threw himself at Saimin who moved aside just in time to not get slashed by auburn haired man’s sword. Jay ran to him vigorously swinging his nunchack. The man easily dogged his attacks and managed to kick the blue ninja right in his gut. Lightning master stumbled back, holding his stomach. His friend once again tried to slash their enemy with no luck. Saimin kept dogging and occasionally hitting or kicking. Suddenly ninja’s enemy stopped. 

“It was pretty fun to play with you ninjas, but sadly I have somewhere to attend to. But as a final act of my villainy I’ll do this.” With that the spiral-like beam came from mask’s red gems. It hit red ninja. He fell to the ground with a loud thump.

“Kai!” screamed Jay, running to his friend’s side. He kneeled down, putting a hand on red ninja’s shoulder. “Are you-“ he was cut off when Kai, grasped his hand. Suddenly he lit it on fire. Master of lighting screamed as he pulled away. His wrist was red and stingy. His teammate stood up. His eyes were bright red and evil smile plastered on his face.

“What did you do to him!?” 

“Oh don’t worry. The effect of the mask will disappear in some time. Better pray that you’ll be alive by then.” Saimin said as he started to walk away.

“Oh no you not going any-“ Jay was punched in the chest. He looked up to see Kai standing above him ready to strike again. Blue ninja swung his nunchacks at the auburn haired man. Unfortunately red ninja caught them and used them to throw Jay across the room. The freckled man hit the wall pretty hard. 

“Kai snap out of it!” Jay screamed. “Don’t you remember me?”

Master of fire charged at his friend, his grip tightened on the hilt. The other man barely dogged the attack. Kai repeated his actions, only this time making a large cut on his friend’s left arm. Jay hissed in pain as he felt the stinging sensation and few drops of blood fell from the wound. 

“Kai please” he pleaded “you mean too much to me, I can’t fight you” his eyes became glossy. One tear found its way across the man’s cheek. Red ninja was silent. It was almost as he was deaf. Jay knew how much better fighter Kai was than him. He quickly realised that if master of fire stayed in this trans for couple more minutes, he would be dead. He could felt the bulge that rose in his throat. He didn’t want to die from any of his friend’s hand, especially not Kai’s. He managed to doge another attack and hit red ninja in the side with his nunhacks. This fight was getting harder and harder by each passing second. Blue ninja started to miss less attacks. Suddenly he felt piercing pain coming from his chest. In front of him stood Kai with his devilish grin. He looked down with tears in his eyes. Red ninja gored him with his sword. In that moment Kai’s eyes turned normal again. He groaned.

“Jay what’s going o-“ he froze when he saw the sight in front of him. Blue ninja got his sword pierced through his chest and Kai was holding the hilt. On instinct he pulled the weapon out. Jay cried in pain and fell, red ninja barley catching him. He put his hand on his ear, turning on his receiver. “G-Guys w-we need help. Jay’s been s-stabbed.” He stuttered.

“We are on our way” said Nya on the other side. Kai gently laid the other ninja on the ground, pulling his head on his lap. Tears started falling from auburn man’s eyes. He ripped off his sleeve and wrapped it around smaller male’s chest. Jay whined.

“S-Sorry. I-I need to try to stop the ble-bleeding.” He stuttered. By each passing second Kai grew more and more distressed. Where the heck were they? Blue ninja coughed up some blood. Auburn haired man got even more worried. 

“Y-You a-are gonna be fine” he said. “Y-You are go-gonna be f-fine. I’m not letting you die.”

“Kai” Jay started as bloodied cough interrupted him “I-I’m sorry.”

Red ninja frowned.

“S-Sorry? For what? Jay you didn’t do anythi-“

“For not t-telling you so-sooner” blue ninja cut him in.

“For not telling me w-what?”

“For not t-telling you about h-how I feel about you.” he said.

“What?” asked Kai.

“K-Kai, I...I like you. Like like you. I’m s-sorry for not te-telling you sooner.”

Red ninja was frozen. His teammate, his friend, his long time crush just told him he liked him. Jay always had talent for revelling thing at worst times possible. But this, this was the worst time he could choose for a confession like this.

“J-Jay I-“ Kai started. He could feel salty tears on his cheeks. “W-Why do you always h-have to choose bad moments for those types of thing. I-It wasn’t suppose to go like this. We were to stand under the ch-cherry blossom tree, holding hands a-and saying how much we love each other.” He sobbed. “N-Not when I’m holding you w-while you’re dying.”

Jay laughed, slightly coughing. 

“T-Those times are most romantic. I’m g-glad you feel the same way.” Blue ninja smiled.

“You are such an idiot.” Said Kai through tears. He pulled shorter man closer to him. 

“It’s funny t-that you act like you we-were the one dying.” Jay commented ‘trying’ to lift the mood.

“Please Jay, please never forgive me.”

“Can’t make this p-promise. I-I already forgave you. I-It wasn’t your fault. This Sai-something guy is responsible f-for all of this not you.”

“I-I will find him and make him pay  
.”  
“Oh I-I’m sure you wi-“ suddenly Jay stopped as his body grew limp. Kai’s eyes widened in pure terror. He looked at master of lightning’s face. His eyes were closed and he looked pale.

“N-no...” he whispered. His grip on blue ninjas body tightened as he screamed. More and more tears fled from his eyes. He was shaking, sobbing uncontrollably. Not more than a minute later the rest of the ninjas ran into the room.

“Kai-“ Lloyed froze dead in the tracks at the sight before him. Cole’s eyes filled with tears as he covered his mouth with his hands. Nya was standing there in shock. Zane on the other hand didn’t stop moving as the rest of his friends. He ran up to fallen ninjas and quickly scanned the one in blue gi. 

“His alive!” nindroid screamed. “We need to get him on the bounty, fast!”

******************

Kai sat alone in the kitchen. It took them couple of minutes to get Jay on the ship and hook him up to various machines. The worst part was that he flat lined one time. Red ninja had never been scared this much in his life. Fortunately Zane, Misako and sensei Wu managed to stabilize the blue ninja. Master of fire was shaking. Tears in his eyes were dangerously close to falling. 

“Why?” he asked himself. “Why?!”

His head landed on the table with a loud thump. He started sobbing. He was too caught up in own thoughts, that he didn’t notice that someone walked into the room. 

“Kai?” they said.

He looked up, quickly wiping his tears away.

“N-Nya” he stuttered. She sat on the chair next to him.

“How are you holding up?” she asked.

“Go-Good”

Master if water punt her palm on his knee.

“Kai.”

“I...I-I” he managed to say before breaking down. Nya pulled him into a hug.

“Shh, there there.” She said rubbing comforting circles on her brother’s back.

“I-I di-didn’t w-want t-to, I cou-could’t...” he sobbed.

“Kai , you have to tell us what happened.” 

“I can’t.”

“Please, brother. Do it for us, for me, for Jay.”

He looked at her and hesitated before giving a small nod. She called everyone to the kitchen. In couple of minutes everyone gathered in the room. Red ninja gulped and started to tell them about the mission. By the end of the story he had tears in his eyes.

“Oh my god.” Said Lloyd after Kai finished. Tears started to fall from auburn haired man’s eyes.

“Dude it’s not your fault.” Cole put a shoulder on fire master’s shoulder.

“T-That’s what J-Jay said, but I can’t h-help to feel at fa-fault.” 

“Kai” Master Wu spoke up “You couldn’t do anything about it. Jay’s state is not your fault. The only one to blame is Saimin.”

“We got to find him. This mask of mind change is too dangerous for anyone to maintain.” Stated Lloyed.

“Yeah” Cole clenched his fists together “He gotta pay for what he did.”

Everyone agreed. The person who put their precious talkative bluebird in this state needs to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll like it

It’s been a month since the incident. Jay slipped into a coma shortly after they got him stabilized. Kai hasn’t left his side since. They haven’t found Saimin yet. Lloyd has been tearing his hair out. Everyone’s been stressed. None of them got any proper sleep in a month.

“How’s he?” asked Cole as he entered bounty’s med bay.

“Still hasn’t woken up” answered Kai. His voice was sore. Black ninja sat on the other side of Jay’s bed. He put his palm on blue ninja’s hand, slightly squeezing it. He sighed.

“Kai you should rest. Ya look like shit dude” he said looking into his friends eyes.

“Cole I can’t. What if he wakes up and I’m not here? I-I have to-“ 

“No Kai” master of earth cut him off “He wouldn’t like to see you like this. He wouldn’t be happy that you are neglecting yourself.”

“He said he loved me Cole!” red ninja screamed, his eyes becoming glossy. “And I love him too. I can’t leave him alone.”

Cole stood up and walked over to his auburn haired friend. He kneeled down and pulled him into a hug.

“I know Kai. He told me how he felt about you. I know it’s hard for you. It’s hard for everybody. Don’t you think don’t I miss him? He is my best friend for fuck’s sake!” single tear found its way from black ninja’s eye. “If he wakes up, we have to be ready to help him. You won’t be able to do that in this state.”

If

If

If he wakes up

It echoed through red ninja’s mind. There was a possibility that their bluebird won’t wake up. There was a possibility that he would never see his smile again. There was a possibility that he would never hear him laugh again. There was a possibility that he would never be able to look into his precious blue eyes again. There was a possibility that he would never be able to hug, talk or even see him again. This thought was too much for him. He couldn’t imagine a world without Jay. He didn’t know what he would do without him. He wanted to cry. Kai chocked on air as more and more hot tears started falling from his eyes. He sobbed in Cole’s shoulder. The other male hugged him tighter.

“It’s okay Kai, just let it all out, let it out.”

Black ninja patted auburn haired man’s back. After Kai’s sobs calmed down, they pulled away. Red ninja wiped his eyes with his sleeve. 

“Come on, let’s get you some proper rest” Cole said helping his friend to stand up.

“Will, will you stay with him while I won’t be here?” he sniffed. Master of earth sent him a small smile and nodded. That’s all what red ninja needed. With that they both left the med bay.

******************

Next day the whole team gathered in control room of the bounty.

“Okay “ started Pixal. “Since everyone is here we can start. We managed to locate Saimin.”

Kai’s eyes widen.

“Finally!” shouted Cole. “Now we can beat the shit out of this guy!”

Voices of agreement scattered through them.

“From our analysis it looks like he’s going to attack Ninjago’s Central Bank.”

Suddenly the lights in the control room turned red and the computer started to make beeping sound. Zane ran to it and quickly typed something on the keyboard. 

“Well it looks like you were right” he stated.

“Okay team, time to go” Lloyd said as he pulled his mask on. The rest o the ninjas did the same.

They came running into NCB’s building. Unfortunately as soon as they went in they were attacked by bank’s guards. There were about twenty of them in total, all with bright red eyes. 

“Okay team, we take them down and then we go after Saimin. Just remember to not hurt them too much, they are still civilians” said leader in green gi. The fight broke. They were about five guards down when Kai shouted.

“Ugh It’s taking too long!” after that he stormed off, jumping above the guards and running in the direction of the safe.

“Kai!” Lloyd and Nya called after him. He couldn’t hear them. The only thing that he was able to acknowledge was a little voice in the back of his head that grew louder and louder by each passing second, telling him to kill that bastard who was responsible for Jay’s current state. To say that Kai was angry was an understatement. He was furious, fuming with rage. He could feel the flame’s tails brushing the insides of his hands, ready to be let out and burn alive this fuckup. He found himself in front of the safe’s door which was wide open. Inside there was a man with a silver snake-head shaped mask on. He was laughing quietly as he stocked the money in his bag.

“Saimin” Kai muttered under his breath. He took out his sword. The sound must have alerted the villain, because he turned to face red ninja.

“Well well well, who do we have here “he laughed as let go of his bag. “Little red ninja. Haven’t you learned a thing from our last fight? It wasn’t the smartest idea to come down here alone.”

The spiral-like beam shot in the direction of master of fire. Luckily auburn haired man dogged the attack. 

“I see guards aren’t coming here to take you down, so I guess the other ninjas are here, aren’t they?”

Another beam was shot. It missed red ninja by a centimetre.

“You’re gonna rot in kryptarium!” screamed Kai.

“Calm down little ninja, why are you so angry?” Saimin tied his bag and took two steps to the right. “I guess blue one isn’t here with you, is he?”

Red ninja’s grip on the hilt tightened. Suddenly the villain gasped.

“Is he dead? Did he not survive the fight with you?” he burst out with laugher. “He truly was a little pathetic freak. Oh my God, he died because of you! So funny! The red ninja Kai, Master of fire, one of the protectors of the land of Ninjago is a killer! They haven’t played that yet!”

Auburn haired man became blinded with rage. His knuckles turned white. He threw himself at the wrongdoer with a loud scream. He kicked him in the gut. Saimin took few steps back. Kai went for a punch but got hit in jaw by his enemy. He stumbled back before going into fighting stance again. He managed to kick villain in the side in exchange of being tripped. He gripped the hilt harder and went to stab his enemy in the gut. Saimin dodged. The end of the weapon tore through the fabric and slightly cut his stomach. Villain hissed in pain. Evildoer shot another beam. It missed the red ninja. Kai used spinjitzu and knocked over his enemy. Before robber could stand up, he got hit in a head. Very hard. His mask flew across the room, landing on the floor with a loud thump and breaking in half. Saimin looked at the remanings of the mask, before glancing again at Kai. Fearful frown appeared on his face. He tried to pull himself up with no luck. 

“O-Okay, you won, I give up” he said, laughing nervously. 

Let’s say it didn’t amuse the other male. He pressed his foot on fallen villains chest. His enemy groaned in pain. Kai aimed his sword at the man. Saimin was terrified.

“Y-You don’t, can’t kill me, r-remember? Y-You ninjas don’t kill, r-right?” he stuttered.

The only thing master of fire was able to see was white. He was white with rage, blinded by it. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on except that the justice was about to be served. That’s what he wanted. Justice. Justice for the man who was responsible for Jay’s state. Justice for the man who was responsible for Kai’s inner pain. But, was he? Was he really the reason Kai felt this burning sensation deep inside him that was eating him alive? Was he really the reason he felt so guilty? Was this true? Or was Kai looking for someone to blame? To justify that what happened was because of that man, not because of him? Was that true?  
He got yanked from his trans by a blood curling scream. Suddenly he was able to see again. He looked down only to see Saimin with his sword sticking out from his chest. His face had shown pain and fear that was present in his last moments. This expression will stay there forever. Thie sight will rot in red ninja’s brain, the same way as Jay did. He could hear footsteps. Couple of people were running in his direction.

“Kai we heard a scream, are y-“ Lloyd stopped mid sentence. All of the ninjas were shocked.

“Kai what have you done...” Nya whispered. Their leader felt sorrow, his sister – sadness, Cole rage and Zane was shocked. Adding to that they felt disappointed. Somewhere in back of their heads, they knew this was going to happen. Still they did nothing to prevent their hurt friend going into murderous state.

“I did what needed to be done. What I had to do.” He said pulling out his sword from death man’s chest. He started going to the exit. When passing them he added:

“Besides, definition of the word ninja is paid assassin. I just did it without payment.”

With that he left the building.

*****************

They returned to the bounty. Somehow the commissioner believed them when they told him that Saimin’s mask was about to turn him into a very powerful being and the only way to stop the process was to kill him. Guess having weird stuff that happens almost everyday in Ninjago can help in situations like this. They all sat in the kitchen. Kai looked himself in boy’s shared bedroom as soon as them stepped in on the ship. It was silent. None of them knew what to say.

“So” said Cole, breaking the silence. “What are we gonna do about this?”

This was the question they all‘ve been wanting to ask. This was the question they all‘ve been too scared to ask. This was the question they all‘ve been too scared to hear. This was the question they all‘ve been too scared to answer.

“I don’t know” responded Lloyd. 

“We can’t kick Kai off the team” stated Zane. “He did what he did, but he is still our friend and our brother.”

“I agree. But we can’t let that slide. He killed a man for fuck’s sake!” Cole punched the table.

“Well he was the reason Jay almost died” said Nya.

“Oh of course you are protecting your brother, who if I have to remind you, is a killer!” scream Cole in her face.

“Oh I am protecting him! As you said yourself he is my brother! He killed a man who almost killed your best friend! Aren’t you feeling just a little bit happy about it?! Or maybe you are blaming Kai for Jay’s condition?!” She pocked her finger in his face.

“H-How can you say that?! I blame it on this motherfucking Saimin! Don’t you dare to say that I think that Kai hurt my best friend on purpose!”

“Well I dare to say that! You out off us all should be happy about his Saimin’s death and here you are blaming it all o-“

“Silence!” shouted Zane, cutting master of water.”Your screaming match will do nothing. We should all calm down and take a break for a while.”

“Agreed.” Said Lloyd. “If you two wanna keep fighting then find soundproofed room for that.”

Green ninja left the kitchen. Zane soon followed his path as well as the remaining two ninjas. Everything seemed to be near falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three should be out by the end of this week.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Wattpad under username Feather_Writter123


End file.
